California Royalty
by reallyJavannah
Summary: To be a princess is every girl's dream, who knew it would happen to me? I sure didn't see myself possibly marrying a prince and having a royal family, but it happened


To be a princess is every girl's dream, who knew it would happen to me? I sure didn't see myself possibly marrying a prince and having a royal family, but it happened.

It all started when I started the Study Abroad Program when I went to UCLA and studied musical education. My teacher Mr. Sichowitz asked my friends, Jade, Cat, Robbie, and Andre and I if we all were interested in going to study musical education in England, of course we all said yes! I had to say goodbye to my mom, dad, and my older sister Trina which sucked, but I was excited to leave and start a new journey. We all went home and packed for our three months of studying in England. I remember when we first got to England, it was beautiful and insanely breathtaking.

I sat down in class and had to go use the bathroom, so I left out of music class and tried to make it to the bathroom and got lost. I bumped into this handsome guy that was about six foot three, had really dark and long curly hair, and was just overall mesmerizing. He turned around and looked at me, my breath was hitched in my throat. "Whoa. Where are you going?" He asked me and smiled as I looked at him in awe, he was just so beautiful and mesmerizing. "I- I'm looking for the bathroom." He laughed at me and held his hand out, he has a slight British accent, but he mostly sounds American. "I'm Beck, and you are?"

"Tori." He shows me around to the bathroom, "I hope I see you around more often Tori." He tells me, I turned around before walking into the bathroom, "Me too, Beck." We ended up parting separate ways and actually did end up seeing each other. During class, after class, at a restaurant, at the beach, we pretty much were inseparable for those three months. He ended up asking me to be his girlfriend three days before I had to go back to UCLA.

The day I left England was the day I thought I would never see Beck again, I remember him hugging me and telling me that we would meet again and that we would remain in close contact. I had a fear of long distance relationships but in this case, we made it work.

It's five years later and I'm 23 and Beck is 25, he's been staying in LA with me for this whole summer like he has been doing every summer since the year we met. We got engaged last winter when I visited him in England.

"You know I love you right?" He asks me one day, I remember looking at him and feeling confused, "I have a secret that I haven't told anyone except for my close friends, and I trust you enough to tell you now that we're engaged." I felt slightly scared but listened to him anyways, Beck kisses my temple and wraps his arms around my waist, "Don't worry, it's nothing too serious." I nodded and let him speak.

"Okay, so my parents are the king and queen of England." My mouth dropped open, "Wait, so that makes you a-" he nodded and let me finish talking, his face is lighting up at my confusion. "So that means that I'm going to be a princess?"

"Yes." This is exciting news. I began to wonder, "Is that why we were on the newspapers and paparazzi was everywhere?" Beck chuckled and kissed my cheek, "Yes."

"Wow." I laughed still feeling completely shocked, Beck kissed my lips and pulled away, leaving his forehead on mine, "I love you Tori."

"I love you too Beck."

It's now present day and it's been about seven years since I met Beck, three years since the engagement, and two and a half years since we've been married. These two and a half years of marriage have been crazy and amazing. To add to our excitement, we're having a baby that is due in two days. "Tor, are you okay?" Beck says to me as I'm in the bathroom, I'm so exhausted right now.

I pull my underwear back up and pull my dress back down, this baby is kicking me, "I know baby girl, I know." I say and rub my swollen belly, "Yeah, I'm coming out, ow!" I groan as the baby kicks me again, "Are you aiming to be a soccer player Amelia?" I groan and flush the toilet, "Are you okay?!" Beck frantically asks, "Beck, I'm fine, I'm pretty sure you would know if I was going into labor." I laugh at him and walk over to the sink to wash my hands, I squirt the Frosted Gingerbread soap into my hands, it's currently July and I could care less about the scent of my soap. I lather and rinse my hands, I really want Nutella and pickles right now, my pregnancy cravings are crazy. I finish and dry my hands off, I then go over to the door and open it, I find Beck sitting down on our bed watching tv. He turns his head over to be and stands up, I walk over to him and he engulfs me into his arms, "This little girl is on the way." we both laugh and sit back down on the bed, I'm so tired and I didn't have any sleep last night. Beck sits me on his lap and opens his legs so that I'm now sitting on the bed with his legs around my bottom section. I lay my head on his shoulder, his arms wrap around me and land on my stomach.

"Loosen up, you're so tense." I laugh and close my eyes as Beck soothingly rubs my stomach, I run my fingers through his hair and he kisses my cheek. "Shh." He says, calming me down, I keep my eyes closed as he continues to rub me.

I end up drifting off to sleep on Beck, he kisses my forehead, "I love you so much." I feel myself pee, which is weird because I never pee on myself and I just peed a couple minutes ago. I get up, the bed is completely wet, "I'll be back." I tell Beck and rush to the bathroom, he gets off the bed. I go into my bathroom, I don't see any pee, just super clear liquid. "Beck!" I scream and fall to the floor and groan, I just felt the worst pain ever in my lower stomach area. He rushes to the bathroom and I look up at him, the pain comes back, "Tori!" I hear Beck scream, he races to the bathroom and helps me up, he looks very concerned and scared. "I think my water broke." I groan as another contraction hits me, "Take deep breaths." Beck says and ties my long hair into a bun, "Thanks."

"No problem, where are you planning on having her at?" He asks me, "What? We discussed it."

"I know, but you said our bed or on our bedroom floor." I sigh as another contraction hits me, "I can't get up." I say and sit here, this pain is too much. "Okay, so the bathroom floor." He says, he and I laugh, I groan as another contraction hits, this one is lingering though. I inhale sharply and clutch on to my shirt, this hurts so bad. Beck moves behind me and I lay my back on his chest, I feel another contraction and moan as it hits. "This hurts so damn bad!" I scream, I rarely ever curse but this hurts. "You're okay, just breathe." He says, I take deep breaths and stop as a contraction hits, "Beeecckkkk!" I scream as I get this hard contraction, enough to make me start sobbing and screaming, "Tori." Beck calmly says sounding sad, he kisses my forehead, I try to go back to sleep so I close my eyes. His voice normally calms me down, but right now it's not happening. Another contraction hits but I don't say anything, "Can you call the midwife?"

"I texted her a minute ago and she said she's on her way." He says and hugs me, "Amelia's almost here!" He happily exclaims, I give him a weak giggle and groan again as I feel another contraction hit me, so they're a minute apart. Beck grabs me and helps me take off my long white dress. Beck goes and passes me my Victoria Secret robe, at least that's comfortable for me right now. I'm not wearing underwear, this is weird. "Thank you." Beck kisses my cheek, "Are you comfortable?" He asks me, I nod and groan as another contraction hits, "You're taking this very well." He says, I look up at him and give him a death glare, he sighs and kisses my forehead, "We should call my parents." I tell Beck, he reaches for the phone and begins to call. He kisses my stomach, "Be good for mommy and daddy, princess."

Beck rubs my stomach, this feels so soothing right now. He passes me the phone, "Hey Tori." My mom casually says, "Guess what mom." I excitedly say, I groan from another contraction, "You're about to have Amelia! Oh my gosh! Rob, Tori's in labor!" I laugh at my mom's reaction, "You got this kiddo! Your mom and I will have our bags packed and ready tonight, we'll be there tomorrow morning." My dad says, another contraction hits, I scream and pass the phone to Beck as I'm about to throw up, these contractions are killing me here. "Yeah, she's in a lot of pain right now, Dr. Louis should be here soon though. I'm about to get my parents right now." Beck says, "Okay, I'll let you guys pack and let Jeff know you guys will fly out tonight."

"Okay, I love you guys too." Beck hangs up the phone and kisses my stomach, he says a short little prayer.

I try to fall asleep, I'm so exhausted right now, I don't see how I'm still up. I feel another contraction hit me, I wipe away a tear, this doesn't hurt, it just feels very uncomfortable. I stay asleep for another minute and the contraction hits again, now they're a minute apart.

"I'm trying to make her feel as comfortable as possible." I hear Beck say, he pauses, "Okay, just let me know if there's anything else I can do." Beck kisses my cheek as I have another contraction, Beck turns on the fan next to me, this cool air feels so good right now, I grab my water and begin to drink it. "Okay, you're going to hate me for this, but I have to check to see how dilated you are. I groan and begin to untie my robe, he goes down to my bottom area, he checks to see how dilated I am right now, "Okay, you're eight centimeters dilated, two more to go." He says, he grabs the phone and texts the midwife, "I'm here!" She says and comes up to me, "Two more centimeters to go! I'm going to wash my hands and then give you an epidural since you appear to be in a lot of pain right now."

I nod as she walks away, I can't even say anything right now because if I do it'll be something very mean, that's how much pain I'm in. I scream as another contraction hits, they're so close together now. "Beck, I can't do this." I groan as he kisses my forehead, "Yes you can, we got this baby." He rubs my stomach and kisses my lips, "Shh." He says as I have another contraction. I sigh and run my hands over my face, the contraction hits again, "Oh my gosh!" I scream and feel tears gushing down my face, another one hits me and really makes me sob. "Tori." Beck simply says and rests his forehead against the back of my head, another contraction hits me, "I can't do this anymore." I sob against his shoulder, "Yes you can babe." He engulfs me into a hug and wipes off my face, "I'm right here." He says and rubs my back.

The Dr. Louis comes out of the bathroom and take out the syringe and needle, the needle is long as Texas. I'm scared to get this needle, "Okay, you're going to take your robe off and turn around and wrap your arms around Beck's shoulder and he's just going to hold you still." She says, I nod and close my eyes, I'm so tired.

Beck kisses my forehead, "We got this Tor." I do what she says, this hurts so bad, I cringe as the needle goes into my lower back and take in a sharp breath. "It'll be out before you know it." He rubs my back as the midwife finishes the shot, I feel her take it out, that feels so good right now. My pain is starting to lessen a little bit, "Lay back down." she says and helps me get back into the position I was in before, "Okay, let's check dilation now." She goes back down to my lower area, "You're still eight centimeters. I'm going to let you guys rest for a little bit and I'll come back in an hour. Just call me if anything drastic happens." She leaves, Beck is still rubbing my back, let's ignore the fact that I'm literally naked right now and cuddling with my fully clothed husband on the bathroom floor.

I wake up about three hours later from that wonderful pain free nap and feel the urge to start pushing, "You okay?" Beck asks me, I nod and kiss his cheek, "I love you so much, and thank you for being here." He smiles and places a soft kiss on my lips, "You're welcome but no need to thank me, I can't wait to meet our little girl." He grins and kisses me again. I feel weird, like this baby wants to come out on her own. I quickly pull away from him and push him out of the way, he looks confused.

"You may want to catch her!" I scream as the baby is coming out, I didn't even know I was pushing; my eyes widen in fear. Beck rushes down to my bottom area and holds his hand underneath as Amelia begins to slide out. I feel terrified right now. Beck rubs my leg, "Dr. Louis, the baby is coming!" Beck screams into the phone, he looks so happy right now, I love him so much. "Just hold on for a second, she's coming." Beck whispers to me. I am in full birthing mode, Dr. Louis better hurry! "I need to push!" I tell him, lie looks up at me,"Ready?" He asks, I eagerly nod and start to push. This hurts so bad, I groan as I push, it feels like I'm burning. Tears gush down my face as the midwife rushes in, and clears passageways for the baby to come out, "Do you want to stay here and help deliver the baby?" She asks him, he looks over at me, I give him a weak smile. "I'll stay." He gently rubs my knee and smiles at me, I continue to push, "Okay, now for the rest of the body." She says, I look down and see that Beck is holding Amelia's head and Dr. Louis is clearing Amelia's airways. I now push, this labor process went by so fast.

"3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10." She counts, I breathe at 10, I go again, this feels very painful. "Come on babe!" Beck kisses my hand that is rested on my knee as I continue to push. "Push, 2, 3, 4..." I just want to see my little girl. "Almost there." Beck whispers, "Come on, come on!" He cheers. I stop pushing as I feel nothing coming out, this feels so painful. I feel a tear come down my face, "Can I turn around?" I ask, sobbing, Dr. Louis and Beck help me turn around, I'm now leaning on the toilet lid and trying to push this baby out. "You got this." Beck says as I continue to push, he gently rubs my back, "Come on Tor." He whispers, "I just need three big pushes." Dr. Louis says, I'm so tired. "I can't do it." I groan and continue to cry on my hands, "Yes you can." Beck cheers.

I push and push until I can't push anymore, I stop pushing and feel myself almost fall asleep from exhaustion. I almost scream as I feel her shoulders slip out, this hurts so freaking bad. "Keep going." Beck whispers, I continue to push as I feel him rub my shoulders and back, "Almost there babe!" I hear Beck say, his voice is cracking.

I feel the baby come out, Beck catches her, "Got her!" Beck begins to cry, "Okay dad, do you want to cut her umbilical cord?" Dr. Louis asks Beck. I take a sign of relief, it's finally over. He cuts the cord off, "I'm going to clean her up for you guys and then I'll give her to you." Beck washes and dries his hands, he comes back over to me and immediately wraps me up in his warm embrace, "We did it!" He excitedly says. I wipe his tears away, "She's so beautiful." He begins to cry again, I smile at him as tears well up in my eyes too, "I can't wait to see her."

Beck gasps, "Wait, okay, so what about Mackenzie for her middle name? Since my grandma's name is Mary and your grandma's name is Kendall?" He asks, I look at him, "I love it, it's not really royal though, would anyone mind?" Beck strokes my cheek, "Seriously?" He laughs and kisses my forehead, "My dad had the same question when my mom asked if she could name me "Beckett Sebastian Oliver." I laugh,

"I seriously love it." I tell him, I'm so tired right now but I'm so blessed that I have this amazing little family. I grab his face and kiss his lips, I pull away from him, "Thank you so much Beck." He kisses my lips once more, "No need to thank me." Beck gets up and walks over to Dr. Louis, she passes Amelia over to him, he holds her and begins to start crying again, "Aww." I coo, Beck walks over to me and kneels down next to me, "Hello Amelia." I say and kiss her forehead, he opens her little eyes, I now begin to start crying, "All of that pain you put me through is now worth it little girl." I say to her, I smile as she

"Okay, now all you have to do is push out the placenta and then you can go shower and nurse Amelia." She tells me, she places a plastic bin underneath my bottom, I simply just push, this isn't even painful. I feel the placenta come right out, it felt so weird, "Okay, you don't have any vaginal tears or anything, so you're good, I will be back tomorrow to check up on you guys, congratulations!" She says to us, "Thank you so much." I say to her, I can't stop looking at Amelia, she's so beautiful. "Okay, she needs to nurse, so I'm going to show you how to do it." She carefully helps me with holding Amelia, "Over time you will find a side that feels comfortable to you when it comes to nursing. Which side do you want to try?"

"The left." She lets go of Amelia, "Okay, so you're going to gently guide the nipple to her mouth." I follow the directions and Amelia latches on to me and begins to eat immediately, "She's the first baby I've seen latch on like that, "Okay, just nurse her like that, and then when you're done, you'll want to hold her head and lay her on your chest, pat her on her back and when you hear a burp then you'll stop."

She leaves and brings over Amelia's birth certificate with our names, Amelia's name, and weight, she's 7 pounds and five ounces and she was born at 7:39PM. I've been in labor for nine long hours. She also has her little baby feet stamped on the certificate. "Thank you so much Dr. Louis." I burp her and hear her burp, so I lay her back down, she yawns again. Dr. Louis wipes off Amelia's little feet from the ink. "Hi baby." I say to her, her little eyes are closed right now. I begin to tear up, she's so beautiful. I hold her close to me as she moves her little fingers and sucks on her little bottom lip, she has a full head of brown curly hair. "You are so beautiful." I coo to her, she moves her little tiny hands and yawns, Beck smiles at us, I lean up and kiss his lips, "Once again, thank you." he kisses me once more, "No need to thank me."

I feel the epidural wear off, I'm still kind of sore right now, "Do you want your robe?" Beck asks me, I'm still holding Amelia, "Yeah." Beck grabs my robe and helps me get into it without disrupting Amelia. "I have another birth to attend right now guys, call me if you have any more questions or have any concerns." Dr. Louis says and packs her things, "Thank you!" Beck and I say, I begin to get up off of the floor, I feel perfectly fine right now. Beck helps me walk into our bedroom and on to the rocking chair, I sit down and rock Amelia, she stays asleep, I kiss her forehead and pass her to Beck, he kisses her forehead and puts her into her tiny little crib. Dr. Louis begins to leave the room, "I'm going to show you out." Beck says, the both walk out of the room.

I watch Amelia as she sleeps, I definitely see some of Beck's features in her.

Beck comes back into the bedroom, he comes over to me, "Okay, I need a shower." I say, he nods and kisses my cheek, "Go ahead." I nod and race to the bathroom which is so far away, to take a well needed shower.

I come out of the shower and find Beck talking to Amelia, I grab my phone and take a picture of the both of them and go on Twitter. "Amelia Mackenzie Oliver." I simply tweet and send it. I also send the same picture around to my mom, my dad, "Hey grandparents." I say to them. I send the same picture to Jade, Cat, Robbie, Andre, and Trina who is on her way to England with her husband and my parents, "Look godparents, your godchild is sleeping and looks just like her daddy."

I hear Amelia cry, I glance at the clock next to my bedside table and it's three forty five in the morning, I begin to get up. "Baby, I got her." Beck says and races to Amelia, he turns on the dim lighted lamp and checks her diaper, he begins to start changing her. She stops crying and falls back to sleep again, Beck throws the diaper away and goes to the bathroom and washes his hands, he comes back and turns the light off and lays back down. "Thank you." I tell him, he kisses my forehead, "No need to thank me. Get your rest Tor." I fall back to sleep, I thank God so much for my little family.

I snuggle closer to Beck, he kisses my forehead again, "What?" He asks, "Nothing, I'm just so grateful that God gave you to me."

"So am I. I mean, what if I was actually on time to class that day?" Beck chuckles, I sigh, "What if I didn't have to pee?" Beck and I laugh, "I wonder if we would've met regardless." Beck kisses my lips, I run my fingers through his hair. I pull away and lay my head on his chest, "Go to sleep babe, you need rest." Beck says as I close my eyes, I feel him kiss my hair and linger his lips there. "I love you." I mumble against his chest, "I love you more." Beck kisses me again, I smile against his lips, "What?"

"Nothing, I just love kissing you." I shyly say, "You're so cute." Beck pulls me on top of him and hugs me close to him, my head on his chest. "You and Amelia mean the entire world to me." I rest my head in the crook of his neck and make little patterns with my fingers on his chest.

"Oh, when are we showing her to the public? I mean the news of her birth finally leaked. And when are we dedicating her?" Beck sighs, "Okay, all of those questions Tor, let me try to answer these in order." He and I laugh, "Okay, we can announce it tomorrow if you want to. I just want you to be okay to walk and if tomorrow's too much for you, then we can do it the next day," he takes a pause, "and I was thinking maybe next week we can dedicate her?" I feel Beck rub my lower back, "I think that's too early, I don't want her getting sick from everything going around and germs." Beck kisses my lips once more, he keeps his lips there and holds me, "Yeah I agree, we don't need our little girl getting sick." I nod and feel myself finally drifting off to sleep. I close my eyes only to hear Amelia cry again, I groan and get up off of Beck, I go over to her crib and pick her up, she's now screaming and crying. "Hey Amelia." I say to her and rest her against my chest, her cries begin to turn into whimpers, "Shh, it's okay Mia." I say to her, she begins to scream again, I carefully move her and attach her to my nipple again, she latches on and I begin to nurse her. Her little hand touches my mouth and I kiss her tiny little knuckles.

She get off of me and I carefully move her to my shoulder so that I can burp her. She lets out a tiny little burp, I kiss her cheek and take her off of my shoulder, I cradle her in my arms. Looking at her I notice that she is literally the most perfect blend of Beck and I, she has his adorable little nose.

I lay Amelia back down as she falls back to sleep, I walk back to my bed and lay back down next to Beck, he pulls me into his arms. This bed is huge and we don't even use seventy five percent of it because we're always close to each other. It's now four twenty two in the morning, "Okay, now go to sleep." Beck says and laughs. "You need to relax babe." I'm surprisingly not that tired, "I'm not tired, I have a lot of energy." Beck grabs my face and brings it closer to his, "Why?" He looks puzzled, I kiss his forehead. "I don't know."

Beck and I stayed up the rest of the night and talked about random subjects and watched a couple movies on Netflix which lasted until Amelia was up screaming because she was hungry.

Beck and I are now enjoying Amelia finally being here, we're just cuddling in the living room of the palace, it's pretty huge. This morning we did our huge reveal to the public and the cameras and noise scared Amelia. My poor baby is now officially the only royal baby to cry during the public reveal.

She's most definitely Beck's child, he also hates being out in front of cameras.

I'm just amazed at how beautiful she is.

"Victoria!" I hear my mother say, I carefully pass Amelia to Beck and race to my mom who's downstairs in the meeting hall. I leap into her arms, "My baby!" She says and kisses my cheek, I laugh. I missed my mom so much, "Where's dad?" I ask her, "He's in the courtyard getting the rest of our luggage."

"Mom, he doesn't have to do that, he could've asked for help." I say, she rubs my back, "Sweetheart, he said he's fine, even Jeff offered to help him. Now where is my granddaughter? I need to spoil her!"

My dad walks in with two suitcases, I see Trina and Elliott behind them, Trina drops her bags, "Tori!" We both scream and hug each other, "You're literally glowing!" She says, I laugh, "Thank you." I curtesy, we both laugh, "What is this I feel?" I ask her and put my hands around her stomach, "I'm five and a half months now." Her baby bump is so tiny, "And what are you having?" I ask, me and Elliott laugh, "We're having a girl, and guess who the godmother is." He asks, my eyes widen, "Aww guys." I say, I feel so happy and honored right now.

My dad looks at me, "Okay, one of these suitcases are for Amelia." He says, "Dad!" I run up to him and hug him, he picks me up and kisses my cheek, "Hey squirt! Your mom and I have been talking about the baby since you called. I want to see her!" My parents are so cute. "Okay, I'll show you guys your room and then you guys can come see her." We all begin walking, I tuck a piece of hair behind my left ear.

"Do you guys need help?" I ask everyone as we walk upstairs, my mom looks at me and furrows her eyebrows. "No, you just had a baby yesterday, I don't need you being more sore than you probably already are." My dad say and Elliott say, we begin to head up another flight of stairs to the main floor, we walk over to the fourth bedroom which is huge and gorgeous. "Okay, mom and dad this is where you guys will be staying, you guys can freshen up and sleep a little before you see Amelia, if you guys want to." I say stepping into mommy mode, I've been doing that a lot lately, "Okay, we're going to change into comfortable clothes and wash our hands, where will you guys be at?" My dad asks, "In the living room."

I close the bedroom door, "You guys looks really tired, when you guys get settled, go to sleep." I tell them and walk them to their room which is down the hall. They go in and set their stuff down, "Are you guys okay? I'm going to go feed Amelia."

"Yeah Vick, we're good, we're going to take a nap for a little bit." I nod and leave the room.

I walk down the hall and down a flight of steps, around the corner and up three stair steps into the living room. Let's put it this way, when I first moved here, I got lost in this house and it took me twenty minutes to find mine and Beck's room. "Hi baby." I coo to Amelia and carefully sit down next to Beck, he kisses my cheek and passes me a soft towel to put over my shirt. I carefully roll up my loose navy blue Penn State t-shirt and Beck passes Amelia to me. I carefully help her get attached to my nipple as Beck helps me hold her, "Thank you."

"No problem." Amelia begins to nurse, I sigh and rub her little back, I feel Beck kiss my shoulder, "You're so beautiful." He says and runs his fingers through my hair, "Thank you." I say feeling shy. I look down at Amelia, avoiding Beck's gaze, Amelia finishes nursing, I pick her up and burp her on my shoulder. I hear the air come back up, I pull my nursing bra back down and my shirt back down over my stomach and walk Amelia upstairs to her bedroom.

I walk to her room that is at the end of the third floor hallway, ours is on the other end of the hallway, I place her into her small white, navy blue, and pink crib. I kiss her forehead and turn on the video baby monitor, I turn around and see Beck which makes me jump. We both walk out of her bedroom, "Why did you put your head down when I said you were beautiful?" Beck asks me, I shake my head as I close Amelia's bedroom door. I try to ignore his question, "Tori." Beck says, he tries to get me to look at him, he stops and rests his hand on my cheek, "I'm fine." I say as I feel my eyes water. I walk away from him and go into our bedroom which is down the hall.

He follows me and closes the door, he stands and blocks the door, "What are you doing?" I ask him, I have an attitude. "You're not leaving until you tell me what's bothering you." I roll my eyes and sit down on the love seat. Beck sits next to me and wraps his arms around me, "What is it? I've never seen you this upset before." I lean on Beck's shoulder and sob, "Tori." Beck disappointingly says and sits me on his lap. I get off of his lap and he lightly grabs my wrist, he stands up and pulls me into him. I look down and don't even dare to stare into his Amber brown eyes. He wraps his arms around me as I cry harder, his forehead rests on top of mine, "Tor, what's wrong?" I shake my head once again.

"Just tell me when you're ready okay?" I sigh as he kisses my lips, he gently rubs my back as I hold him tighter. He kisses my shoulder and neck as I begin to calm down, I feel him kiss me once more, I turn around and let him kiss my lips.

I hate being so hormonal. Beck pulls away and kisses my cheek, I sigh and begin to speak, "Okay, so I was on Twitter for a while and noticed that I was a trending topic, so when I clicked the hashtag for my name, it was a ton of comments about my weight and how I just let myself go while being pregnant. They also said that I only married you for the title of Princess and that I'm actually really ugly. They said that they also hoped that Amelia doesn't turn out looking like me, and that," I take a pause as I feel myself about to cry, "England doesn't need a hideous Victoria, the hashtags also said that I looked like a whale and a squirrel had a baby which ended up being me." I stop talking and feel tears welling up again and my voice cracks, Beck immediately kisses me once more, shutting me up, I feel my tension melting away.

I feel him pull away from me, "You are not about to start crying again." Beck runs his fingers through my hair, I look up at him, "I'm sorry, but I feel like all of my old insecurities from when I was younger are coming back to me." Beck nods and stays quiet, he just holds me, I feel him rub my back, "Are you going to say something or just hug me this entire time." I snap, Beck sighs, "I love you so much and you mean the entire world to me. I have never met anyone as beautiful, caring, sassy, smart and clever as you are. I really can't imagine myself with anyone else but you." I lean up and kiss Beck again, he rubs my back as the kiss gets deeper, he holds my lower back and pulls away from me, "Come here, I want to show you something."

He walks with me over to my closet, we step inside of the huge walk in closet, we go over to my mirror wall, "What do you see?" I look at myself and break down again, "Okay, too soon for this." Beck walks me back out of the closet, we walk over to our bed. I remove the pillows and pull back the bed sheets. I get into bed and pull my blankets over me, Beck lays next to me, I try to push him away from me, he grabs me and pulls me closer to him. I eventually give up and let him hold me in his arms, "Shh, shh, shh." He rubs my side as I begin to calm down.

"You are the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life."

"Thank you." I say to Beck, he kisses my lips, "You're welcome, beautiful." He wraps his arm around me as I lay on his side, my head rested on his chest. "Your post baby body is so beautiful." I smile at his comment, "Thank you." I mumble as I fall asleep on his chest. "You're welcome, and I mean it, you're so beautiful." I close my eyes as Beck gently strokes my side.

I wake up to Beck next to me, he runs his fingers through my hair. "Hi baby." I say to him and notice him dozing off, so I kiss him, he jumps for a second and kisses me back, "You're so cute." I say to him, he chuckles, "Where are Amelia, Trina and Elliott, and my parents?"

"They've been asleep since they got here, and so has Amelia." Beck and I laugh and he simply rubs my back. I snuggle closer to him, he begins to sing Finally Falling to me, it's from a play we did in college at Oxford University. I relax into his embrace and kiss his cheek, "I remember that song!" I proudly say, Beck laughs and hugs me, I giggle and stay on his shoulder. I'm still kind of sore from yesterday as well as tired, I sigh as Beck runs his hands up and down my back. "You're so cute." I let out a huge exasperated sigh, I don't know why I'm so tired.

Beck turns on the tv, right now Keeping Up With The Kardashians is on, "Your forehead is warm." I tell Beck, "Are you okay?" Beck nods and holds me tighter, "I'm fine, stop worrying."

"I can't help it." I straddle his hips and immediately kiss his lips, Beck kisses me back and pulls away, his forehead is still on mine, he looks at me and smiles, his hand gently rubs up and down my thighs, "I'm perfectly okay, stop worrying." Beck leans down and kisses my lips. I love him and his kisses so much.

I feel so blessed to say that Amelia was made out of the love that Beck and I have for each other.


End file.
